


Singing in the rain

by Onedfanox



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedfanox/pseuds/Onedfanox
Summary: In which Benji and Victor meet at a singing competition
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Derek (Love Victor), Lake Meriwether & Felix Weston, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer, Mia Brooks/Lake Meriwether
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!  
> I've just started writing again so the beginning won't be any good, but I promise (or at least hope) that it will get better. Some context: Victor moves to Atlanta during summer holidays so the only person he's met is Felix.

Victor has been in Atlanta for a week now and he likes the place. He's glad that he already made a friend here, Felix, his neighbor. Since it's summer holidays and he's got nothing better to do anyway he decided to take place at a local singing competition. Victor loves to sing and has been doing it ever since he was a little kid. 

Benji's anxiously waiting for his turn to sing. He decided to go for the song 'call me maybe', a classic. On the way to the stage he bumps into a taller guy. 'I'm so sorry I didn't see you.' 'It's okay.' The stranger says with a friendly voice. 'What's your name?' 'I'm Benji.' 'Victor. Good luck singing there, hope you'll get through to the next round. ' 'Thank you, how did your audition go?' 'It went alright, was not too bad. What are you gonna sing?' 'Call me maybe.' 'Ooh a classic!' Victor laughs softly. 

Just like that, all Benji's nerves were gone. He thinks Victor is the most beautiful person he's ever seen.   
Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number   
So call me maybe  
During the rest of his audition, all Benji thinks about is Victor.

'And now we're going to tell the people who are going through to next round.' Benji and Victor stand next to each other as they hear people's names being called. 'Harry, Alex, Bryan, Nathan, Benji' Benji couldn't believe it. He was through to the next round. He only hoped now that Victor would be through too. ' Nathan, Daniel, and last but not least... Victor!' Victor laughed and hugged Benji. They both made it. 

'Hey Victor could I maybe get your number? I really liking talking to you!' 'Well the song you picked to sing was convenient then.' Victor laughed. Benji was confused at first but then he remembered the lyrics. He blushed. 'Yeah the perfect song for this moment, right?' And he smiled. Victor smiled too and said: 'if you give me your phone I'll put my number in it.' Benji handed his phone over to Victor and did his best to not stare at him, but obviously failing. 'I gotta go, talk to you later Benji!' 'Bye!' They hugged one more time and then parted their ways.


	2. Feelings

Victor and Benji had been talking a lot over the phone and got to know each other better. They found out they would go to the same school and Victor was really excited about that, because it meant that he could see Benji everyday. The singing competition moved to the next stage, the duets. You can chose your partner so of course Benji and Victor would sing together. Now they're trying to find a song they could sing. They settled for 'if the world was ending'.

They were currently practicing there duet and it was going okay. At this moment Benji was getting distracted by Victor and he kept staring at him. Victor noticed, and blushed a little bit. He was definitely catching feelings but he didn't want to. He hasn't figured out his sexuality yet. It's all just so confusing. The rest of the practice was filled with laughter and jokes between them.

After they sang their duet, the popularity increased. They got the highest score and people were rooting for them. Victor was now really believing that he could have a chance to win, but he also felt a bit guilty. If he wins then Benji won't win and he worked so hard for it. But he needs to remember that it's a competition and there will only be one winner.

'Hi Benji, can I talk to you?' 'Sure, what's wrong Vic?' 'Well you know this is a competition right? But I don't want anything to change between us no matter what happens. I really love our friendship and I don't want to lose it, you're a great friend.' 'No it won't change anything, and you're a great friend too. Doesn't matter what happens, our friendship will always stay.' Victor let out a sigh of relief and stood up to hug Benji. They stayed with their bodies pressed against each other for nearly a minute before parting ways to go back home.

Benji was really confused at first but know he's sure. He has feelings for Victor. There was doubt for a while but after the hug and Victor saying it was friendship, which really hurted in some way cause he thought they had a stronger bond, he was sure about it. He didn't know what to do though, cause he wasn't sure if Victor is straight or not. It would be rude to just ask 'hey are you straight or not?' Not that he would have the courage to ask anyway.

When Victor came home he did some research. He found out that a guy named Simon once studied at the school he would go to and that he rode the ferris wheel over and over until the boy he liked showed up. Victor, who still wasn't sure if he was gay or bi or whatever, decided that it wouldn't hurt to send him a message. He found him on instagram and began typing.

_Hi Simon._

_You may not know me but I just found out that you studied at creekwood high and are gay. I'm still doubting my sexuality but are people here okay with it? I just moved here and I don't have a clue how open minded everyone is here. Before I forget to introduce myself, I'm Victor Salazar and I'm 16 years old. I think I have feelings for a guy named Benji who I met at the local singing competition. It's just all so confusing and I'm really sorry to send you this random message. Hope you're alright._

_-Victor_

When Victor pressed send he realized he was exhausted and he fell asleep not too long after. He didn't expect Simon to reply, but when he woke up he saw that he had a new message.

_Hello Victor,_

_Yeah that message was indeed out of the blue. However I understand where you're coming from, sexuality can be really confusing. What's always important is to be your authentic self and don't push these feelings away. And for if people are okay with it, they generally are. Of course not everyone will accept you and there will be people who think it's disgusting to love someone of the same gender. But just let them think that, you will figure out who you like. Or you may not label yourself and that's okay too. The moral of the story is that you should always live your truth._

_Love, Simon_


	3. Finals

Today was the day of the finals and Victor was really nervous. He and Benji made it, and the other 2 contestants were Dee and Nathan. They would perform a group song and then each sing 2 songs. He knew that he and Benji were technically rivals now, but he couldn't help wishing him all the best of luck. Victor hoped that one of them would win, because they didn't really have a strong bond with the others.

It was time for Benji to perform 'need you now' by Lady Antebellum. It was a song that meant so much for him so he wants to do well.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Benji closed his eyes and continued

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

The audience clapped and Benji left the stage. Backstage, Victor immediately hugged him and congratulated him on his performance. Now it was Victor turn to sing 'home' by edward shape & the magnetic zeros.

_Oh, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Oh, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Take me home Honey, I'm coming home_

Victor was thinking about Benji during this song and really felt emotional, he means so much to him.

Victor and Benji made it to the final three. They were ecstatic and really nervous. The results would be in any time now. They put their arms over each other shoulders and prayed. 'And the winner of singing in the rain 2020 is...' There was a long pause before he said 'Victor Salazar!' Victor couldn't believe it, he had just won this competition, he really didn't expect it. Benji hugged him and Victor felt the butterflies. He was really falling for him.

When they both changed they went outside and saw that it was raining. 'How ironic, maybe we should sing in the rain' (see what I did there :)) said Benji. Victor agreed and they were singing call me maybe together. Benji couldn't resist anymore and kissed Victor. Victor, surprised, kissed back. And they couldn't have felt more happy than there at that moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo that was it, I didn't really plan at making it this short but I didn't have enough inspiration to continue :(  
> I'll definitely be writing more in the future tho!  
> Btw the lovely Dee suggested the song 'need you now' so thanks for that  
> See y'all in another fic (hopefully)  
> -An-Sofie (@victorxbenji on twitter)


End file.
